La ilusión de un monstruo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Un monstruo no podía criar un niño, no podía ser amado.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Familia Riddle" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **LA ILUSIÓN DE UN MONSTRUO**

* * *

Tu vida se había convertido en una rutina: por las mañanas él se iba a trabajar y tú te quedabas organizando la casa, él llegaba por la noche, cenabais juntos y, antes de dormiros, pasabais un buen rato hablando de vuestros días. No importaba lo aburrido que hubiera sido el tuyo, o lo poco emocionante que fuera el suyo, siempre lo comentabais, abrazados, tumbados sobre la cama, como si contarais la historia más emocionante del mundo.

Algunas personas podrían decir que la rutina era lo peor que le podría pasar a una pareja, que era aburrida, pero tú la amabas. Amabas saber que todo era siempre igual, que no había ninguna sorpresa, que no tenías que temer la ira de tu padre por algo que tú no considerabas que estaba mal hecho, que no debías aguantar palizas o golpes sin previo aviso.

Amabas esa tranquilidad en tu vida hasta tal punto que casi olvidabas el hecho de que era una tranquilidad que tú habías fabricado y que reforzabas todas las mañanas al darle su té.

Sin embargo, no siempre podían estar las aguas calmadas.

Cuando te enteraste que llevabas una vida en tu interior, todo empezó a desmoronarse. Por un lado estabas inmensamente feliz de cargar el fruto de vuestro amor, pero, por otro lado, era un amor fabricado; una ilusión que empezó a destruirse en tus sueños.

Continuamente te imaginabas dejándole de dar la poción, su reacción. ¿Se quedaría o se iría sin decir palabra? No podías evitar dudar, él había sido amable contigo antes de que le hechizaras, pero nunca había mostrado tener el mínimo interés en ti. Sin embargo, todos aquellos meses en los que le habías demostrado tu amor, tenían que haber servido para algo ¿no es así? Seguramente él será capaz de apreciar todo lo que diste por él, todo tu amor. Durante aquel tiempo él ha tenido que aprender a quererte, él confiaba en ti, siempre te contaba sus dudas y sus sentimientos. Eso no podía ser fingido, eso no lo podía provocar la poción.

Acariciabas inconscientemente tu estómago mientras decidías qué hacer. Y fue su sonrisa, cuando llegó a casa, la que te ayudó a decidirte; puede que en un principio todo fuera por la poción, pero ahora él te quería de verdad, podías verlo en sus ojos.

Así que dejaste de suministrársela y fue cuestión de días que el hechizo desapareciera. Y con ello todo tu mundo se evaporó; tu ilusión fue hecha añicos.

Aquella mirada no era la mirada que amabas. Aquella mirada te estaba partiendo el corazón poco a poco, desgarrándolo y dejando un hueco en su lugar. Esa mirada mezcla horrorizada mezcla asqueada.

Las piernas se negaron a seguir sujetando tu peso. Ni siquiera quería oír nada sobre tu embarazo, simplemente se fue tras decir aquellas palabras que ayudaron a arrancar tu corazón de su lugar.

 _Yo jamás te amaría. Eres un monstruo._

Todas las risas, las caricias, los besos compartidos aparecían por tu mente acentuando aquel agujero, haciéndolo más profundo y doloroso.

Por supuesto que él jamás te amaría. Nadie nunca lo haría. Ni siquiera tu familia lo había hecho.

Una risa amarga surgió de tu garganta; seguramente hasta tu hijo te despreciaría tarde o temprano.

Llevaste una mano a tu estómago, allí estaba creciendo la prueba de aquella ilusión. Era lo único que te quedaba de Tom y debías luchar por sacarlo adelante.

Quizás él terminara volviendo, ahora estaba demasiado sorprendido por la noticia, era normal. Necesitaba un par de días para calmarse y poner todos sus pensamientos en orden. Pero volvería, ella estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Se levantó del suelo y preparó la cena, colocando dos platos en la mesa.

Los días se sucedieron y ella, todas las noches hasta el día anterior a dar a luz, ponía la mesa para dos con la esperanza de que Tom volviera. Aunque en su interior sabía que no lo haría, porque ella era un monstruo y no era digna de nadie, ni siquiera de su hijo.

Un monstruo no podía criar un niño, no podía ser amado.

* * *

FIN


End file.
